Queen of Mischief
by Violet Darcie
Summary: Charlotte was pathic her etire life had fallen apart because she was either too nice or she was just a cluts. Just when she thought her life couldn't get any worse Charlotte is kidnapped by a god and in the process loses her bestfriend. Can Charlotte find the courage to carry on and get herself out her situation.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was intense, making the day almost unbearable however the shade from the café umbrella and the light breeze reduced its glare. Charlotte was waiting for her best friend Lizzy. It was her first time in New York and she'd chosen a cute little coffee shop just opposite her hotel so she didn't have to negotiate the manic streets.

Lizzy had been living in New York for almost a year now. Originally she had only intended to stay for a month but she met someone and ended up saying full time. If Charlotte was honest she couldn't blame her, she would have stayed too if he'd fallen for her.

Charlotte spotted Lizzy across the street and waved at her. She smiled and ran over to me. "Hi Charlotte, how are you finding New York?" she asked falling into the seat opposite her with her usual elegance. "Good thanks Lizzy but it would be better if I understood this bloody place." Charlotte replied smiling. Lizzy laughed slightly and smiled back at her. "You'll get the hang of it." she said hailing a waiter and ordering two hot chocolates, something the two of them use to always drink when they were teens back home.

"So how's life Hufflepuff?" Lizzy asked leaning forwards slightly in earnest. Charlotte sighed.

"Not exactly fabulous Liz, I broke up with my boyfriend a week ago because he cheated on me, the newspaper I was working for fired me for being too nice and I left the tap on in my apartment bathroom all day and now I have to pay for repairs." she said leaning back reflecting on her useless excuse for a life. "That sounds rough, Charlotte." Lizzy said taking a hot chocolate from the waiter and laughing. "You're kidding me." she said leaning back on her chair. Charlotte gave her a confused look not sure what she was 'kidding' about. "What?" Charlotte asked a confused look on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean you, I meant this place. It's where I first came when I arrived here in New York. It's where I met him." Lizzy said smiling to herself.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was sat at the only table with a spare chair so I asked if I could share his table."

"I know, I know this bit. He said yes, you got talking, he offered to show you round town, you said yes and the rest is history." Charlotte replied. She'd heard this part of the story millions of times, how Lizzy met the men of her dreams so why hadn't it happened to her as well? Oh yeah that's right, because Lizzy is everything I'm not. Charlotte thought to herself.

It was at this point that Lizzy's phone rang. "Hello?" she said her voice light and happy. After a moment Lizzy's face went blank and all the colour drained from it. "He's back?" She asked the person on the phone with a hint of fear in her voice. The person on the other end seemed to confirm this and Lizzy pulled herself together. "OK, I'll be there in five." She replied her voice emotionless. "What the hell was that about?" Charlotte asked completely confused. Lizzy looked at me and took a deep breath. "Charlotte, I have to go. Go back to your hotel, I'll call you later." She said collecting up her bag and running off down the street.

Charlotte sat there for a moment unsure what to do, follow Lizzy's advice or follow her and find out what the hell was going on. However her journalism curiosity won out and Charlotte threw some money on the table and followed Lizzy. As Charlotte followed Lizzy down the street she saw her take something out pf her handbag and place it in her ear. They soon reached a police barrier with a large crowd and Charlotte lost Lizzy in the mass of people. Refusing to give up Charlotte pushed her way to the front of the crowd just in time to see Lizzy duck under the barrier. Charlotte went to follow but was stopped by a police officer. "What do you think you're doing miss?" he asked. Panicking Charlotte just pointed at Lizzy and said "I'm with her." The officer gave Charlotte a questionable look but nodded and let her through.

Charlotte had once again lost sight of Lizzy and now appeared to be in what looked like a war zone. There were cars on fire, men shooting at something clouded by smoke and great craters in the ground. She took a few more steps forward before she was thrown to grown by the force of car exploding just to the right of her. Everything went fuzzy and Charlotte's ears began to ring. Rolling onto her side to try and get some more air into her lungs saw someone running towards her. Slowly her hearing returned and vision cleared and Charlotte became aware that she was being dragged behind a flipped car. She tried to struggle from the person's grip but to no avail and she soon stopped. Now fully aware of herself Charlotte tried to get up to run away but the person grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" the person shouted at her. Recognising the voice Charlotte turned round to see Lizzy now dress in black holding a gun.

"What the hell Charlotte! I told you to go back to your hotel!" Lizzy shouted at her.

"I thought you were in trouble so I followed you." Charlotte replied sure as to what the hell was going on. "Why the hell! Why didn't you fucking listen to me?! Now I have to worry about you not getting killed as well!" Lizzy shouted back at her. Charlotte just looked at her. This wasn't the Lizzy she knew, the Lizzy she knew had a boring desk at some big commercial company, she didn't run around in war zones dressed in black with a gun. Lizzy put her figure to her ear. "Director I have female civilian caught in the cross fire in need to immediate extraction, unharmed." she said. Charlotte just looked at Lizzy unsure who she really was. Lizzy then looked at Charlotte. "There's an evac helicopter coming in two minutes, think you can do what I say for that long?" she asked sternly. Charlotte just nodded.

"Thomson, Johnson, to me." Lizzy shouted at two soldiers who then ran over "We have an evac coming for her in two we need to protect her till then." The soldiers nodded and assume battle positions. "Who is she Agent Violet?" one asked.

"A friend." Lizzy said "Jackson, Smith, Jones, William, clear an area we need a landing area." Four more soldiers moved into positions creating an area clear of fire to allow the helicopter to land. Lizzy then turned back to Thomson and Johnson. "We'll put her behind us and we'll run out when we hear the helicopter." Lizzy said to them. The men nodded and Charlotte was pushed behind them. After about a minute helicopter blades could be heard in the distance and they ran out. Lizzy shot off a flare to alert the helicopter where they were and after a few moments the helicopter was hovering above them.

Suddenly something came crashing through the smoke and Charlotte whipped her head round just in time to see it throw something at the helicopter causing it to explode in mid-air. Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly Charlotte began to come to and was soon aware she was no longer in New York. She was in fact thrown over a shoulder and looking down at icy stone floor. "I said take no prisoners!" a voice shouted. "She was surrounded by guards we thought she was important." replied the thing which was holding Charlotte. "And anyway we don't have to answer to you." another voice replied. "I a god! You will do as I say!" the first voice shouted.

"Well what do we do with her then?" asked the first voice.

"Kill her." replied the self-proclaimed god. At this point Charlotte realized she had to do something and began kicking and hitting the thing's shoulder. "Get off me you big ugly oaf!" she cried struggling in vain. "Oi!" shouted the thing and dragged Charlotte off his shoulder holding her by her wrists and bringing her to eye height.

Taking her opportunity Charlotte swung forward and kicked the giant thing in the eye causing him to howl in pain and drop her. Charlotte fell onto the floor hard and was winded but got up and went to make a dash for it. However before she had even made it five steps she was grabbed round the waist and a knife was held to her throat. "You're a bold young thing aren't you." the thing that grabbed her whispered in her ear. She recognised the voice as the self-proclaimed god but he seemed human sized. "And you're a bit small for a god." she retorted with more sass then she had ever mustered in her life. "A sparky thing, we'll soon deal with that. Lock her in the cells; I'll deal with her later." With that the god's hold on her was relinquished and a giant took each of her arms, lifting her off her feet and taking her to the cells.

After about ten minutes of struggling Charlotte was thrown into what seemed like a cave and a large metal door was closed on her. Charlotte threw herself at the door. "You can't do this, it's against my human rights!" she screamed. To this one of the giant, troll, ogre things turned round and flicked Charlotte away from the bars with such force that she flew into the opposite cell wall. The other thing grunted at Charlotte as she lay there coughing trying to get some air back into her lungs which had been forcefully ejected by the impact of the wall.

The things walked off and Charlotte was left in the cold uninviting cell with no clue where in the world she was and what the hell those things were. Suddenly the trauma of the day hit Charlotte all at once. So far she had only had chance to be angry; angry at Lizzy for lying to her, angry at her for allowing herself to get captured and angry at whoever this self-proclaimed god was. Now she could feel everything else; the hurt at losing her best friend, the fear that she didn't know where she was, the worry at what might happen to her and the general hopelessness of her situation. It was this that made Charlotte crawl into a ball and cry. She liked to think she was strong and could cope, but right now all she wanted was to be like a princess in the fairy tales and have a handsome prince come and rescue her, but this wasn't a fairy tale, it was real life and no prince was coming to save her.

She laid there and cried for what seemed like days but couldn't have been more than a few hours. It would have been longer had it not been for somebody turning up and banging on her cell bars. "Cease your stupid wailing you puny Midgardian!" the voice shouted at her which just caused her to cry more. "I said quiet! I am a god, you must obey me!" the voice shouted. It was at this point that Charlotte recognised the voice as the voice of the self-proclaimed god.

"You're no god," Charlotte replied turning to look at him through her tear blurred vision "you're just a stupid human with an ego problem."

"How dare you speak to me that way?! I am a god and your superior in every way, bow before me!" he replied his voice laced with intense anger. Slowly Charlotte stood up, she had spent her whole life being scared and 'bowing' to others stronger than her, now was taking a stand. "I bow to no one." she replied sternly.

Suddenly the god appeared in front of her. "What! How did you..." Charlotte asked bemused and somewhat terrified, backing into the wall. "I am Loki, God of Mischief, I can do many things, now bow!" he shouted in her face.

"NO!" Charlotte shouted back. Loki raised his hand and struck her across the face causing her to fall to the ground damaging her ankle as she fell. Charlotte let out a small yelp of pain. "That is where you belong, on your knees." Loki said darkly and disappeared.

Charlotte's vision had now fully cleared and she could finally look around. Her cell was a bare cave with metal bars over the entrance. The cave it's self was quite large, clearly designed for someone larger than her. The cell was bare apart from a long rock bench, presumably a bed, against one wall. Finding nothing to grab her attention or to help her escape Charlotte turned her attention to her outfit. Her band new dress had a large gash across the stomach, the bottom was now at least an inch shorter and all ragged and the left strap had been severed. She then looked at her shoes. The heel on her left shoe had broken off and her right was no longer white by any stretch of the imagination. She needed new clothes. _God Charlotte,_ she mentally shouted at herself _now is not the time to be thinking about clothes!_

Charlotte tried to stand up but immediately fell to the floor again as her ankle could not support her. "Shit!" she shouted. Charlotte ripped some of her already ruined dress and rapped it round her ankle liked she seen on films to give it more support. She then tried to stand up and found that this time she could. Slowly she made her way over to the bed. There was nothing to do but sleep, so she did


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up!" shouted Loki at the sleeping Charlotte. She moaned but didn't move. "I said GET UP!" he shouted again. This time Charlotte sat bolt upright remembering where she was. "Now you're awake I have a few questions. " Loki said darkly as Charlotte turned to look at him. "Let's start with something simple, who are you?" he asked his voice level and emotionless.

Charlotte had spent so much time doing as she was told and look where that had got her, it was time to take a stand, adopt a new attitude. "I'll answer on one condition." she replied her voice slightly hesitant.

"You are in no state to bargain" Loki replied darkly

"Yet I still have something you want." Charlotte replied walking over to the bars mustering all her sass and hip swaying skills.

"There are other ways to get you to talk it would be in your interests just to tell me now."

"But those other ways are messy and time consuming." she replied as she lent on the bars. Loki was a bit taken aback by this the only people who had ever dared not give him what he demanded when he questioned them were Thor, Sif his 'mother' Frigga. Taking this moment of silence Charlotte spoke. "I want some new clothes and then I'll talk." she said. _Really clothes! Of all the things, like a room, food, home you said clothes and I wonder why I'm such a useless human being._

"Clothes? Midgardians have such small minds and anyway ripped, spoiled clothes suit Midgardians, it's your natural state."

"New clothes shouldn't be so hard for such a dedicated follower of fashion." she replied smirking. Loki glared at her, she may be a Midgardian but she was quick witted and he found that alluring. "What's wrong god?" Charlotte asked putted on her best flirty voice leaning against on the bars squeezing her breasts slightly to try and make them look bigger and subsequently causing Loki's eyes to widen ever so slightly. "You are a mischievous one. You will have your clothes." he replied and with that he turned round and stormed off his cape billowing slightly.

Charlotte let out a sigh of relief and walked back over to the bed. She would have her clothes there was just one problem, what was she going to tell him? She wasn't anyone important to SHIELD she was just an innocent bystander caught in the crossfire, literally. _I suppose I could tell him the truth_ she thought to herself _but what if he gets angry…I wonder what he's like when he's angry._ Charlotte shook herself, now was not the time to develop Stockholm Syndrome, she was a prisoner and he was her captor. This was not beauty and the beast he was not suddenly going to fall for her and let her go.

"Your thoughts are interesting?" Loki asked causing Charlotte to jump.

"What!" she cried worried he had invaded her mind. Loki simply smiled aware he had rattled her. "Not entirely above board I suspect. I do not blame you, I am just too irresistible." Loki replied with a smirk. Charlotte scowled at him. "Get your mind out of the gutter god, anyway if you keep talking like that people will start to think you are compensating for something." she shot back.

"How dare you! I am Loki, God of Mischief."

"Well that says a lot," Charlotte retorted. Suddenly Loki lunged forward and grabbed Charlotte by the throat. "It is only because you have something I need that you are alive, remember that when you think about making a remark like that again!" with that he released Charlotte and threw the clothes at her. "Get changed, it's time to talk." Loki said darkly.

Charlotte turned round, shaking slightly, and got changed. These new clothes we're hardly better than her ripped ones. The dress if you could call it that was hardly thick and didn't even reach her knees but at least it was going to stay on. The shoes despite being sandals were flats so there was that but none of it was really what she had been going for when she meant new clothes. _I suppose it's his twisted way of making me suffer._ she thought to herself. Sighing she turned back round to face Loki.

He had now been joined by one of the giant troll things. _God those things can be quite when they want to be._ "What actually is it?" Charlotte asked pointing to the thing.

"He is a mountain giant." Loki replied. Charlotte studied mountain giant this cell was clearly designed for something his size, was he a prisoner like her? "Hold out your hands!" Loki ordered her. Charlotte complied and held her hands through the bars and the giant put what looked like handcuffs around her wrists. The giant then opened the cell door and Charlotte braced herself to be flung over his shoulders again. Inevitably she was and then taken up several flights of stairs and then taken into a lavishly decorated hall. She was then thrown into a chair and the giant lied her legs to the chair.

The room was relatively small compared to great expanse of the whole building. It was sparsely furnished with simply the desk, possibly mahogany, two chairs and two bookshelves hidden behind grey sheets. However behind the desk a large, lavish, green and gold tapestry with a horned helmet in the middle of it hung in pride of place on the wall. Loki then walked in and sat across the desk from her. "It's time to talk!" Loki demanded. Charlotte tried to struggle but her bonds were too tight. "Struggling is futile," Loki said not even moving "I've had enough of your games, start talking. This is your last chance" Charlotte sighed, she was going to die, there was no other way about it. He would find out she was nothing and he would kill her.

"Why are you?" Loki asked.

"I'm Charlotte Louise Jones."

"Why were SHIELD protecting you?"

"Because I was on a FUCKING battlefield!"

"Why where you there?"

"I was disobeying orders."

"Who's orders?"

"A friends, well not anymore."

"Don't play games with me!" Loki shouted at Charlotte getting increasingly frustrated.

"I'm not, they were a friend but now I'm not sure."

"Who is they? Fury?"

"I don't even know who that is."

"Who are you to SHIELD!"

"No one! I don't even know what SHIELD is or are or whatever!"

"Do not play games with me Midgardian! I can hurt you in ways you can't even imagine!"

"GO ON THEN!" Charlotte shouted trying to get up and then falling back again as she was tied to the chair but has forgot. "I AM NOBODY!"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

"FUCK IT LOKI! I AM NOT LYING!" she screamed. Charlotte took a deep breath and then began crying. "I'm no one. I have no friends, no boyfriend, no place to live. I have no one who cares about me. I am just a blip in the massive structure of the universe." she said through tears. Loki looked at the wreak of the Midgardian across the table from him. He wanted to destroy her for she annoyed him but at the same time he pitted her. He knew that the feeling of being lied to so much you no longer thought anything was real but he had taken that and turned it into anger to destroy those who had lied to him, this thing was just a child fumbling around in the darkness.

Loki called for his giant and he untied the still crying Charlotte from her chair and carried her back to her cell leaving Loki in his own thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey guys I am so sorry it has taken me so long to write a new chapter but life as it has a tendency to do got in the way. I have exams to prepare for and school has been difficult this year. This chapter is longer than the other three as a consolation. I would like to thank the people for leaving reviews it's a great confidence boost to know people actually enjoy what I wright.**

**Thank you everyone, now please enjoy.**

Charlotte woke up groggily. She had cried herself to sleep that night and now her throat and eyes were sore. What was left of her mascara was now dried and in lines down her face, however she felt different. She no longer felt useless, like she had no purpose, she felt angry, angry at Elizabeth, angry at her ex-boyfriend, angry at herself. She now knew what she was going to do.

"Hey, can I have some water?" Charlotte asked the giant. He simply replied with a grunt a got up. Once he was gone Charlotte rose from her stone bed and stretched. Today she was going to make a change. The giant returned with a jug of water and cup, which Charlotte drunk all in one gulp. She hadn't realised how thirsty she was. Now she turned her attention to her appearance first she had to deal with her makeup, her hair didn't matter if she had a face like a witch.

Charlotte ripped a piece of material off her old dress and wet it using the water from the jug. She then set about trying to remove the makeup. After several minutes scrubbing Charlotte managed to remove the lines of mascara from her face and neaten up what was left. Charlotte walked over to the bars and called to the giant. "What's going to happen to me?" she asked. The giant said nothing and Charlotte rested her head against the bars, the future did not look too bright.

* * *

Unknown to Charlotte Loki had been thinking about the very same thing.

Loki was stood in a large, grand hall that could at one time have been an exquisite ballroom filled with over the top parties and elegantly dressed gentry. The ceiling was so high it seemed to go on forever and from its heights hung three opulent, multi-tier, candle chandeliers all coated in a thick layer of dust so their shine no longer showed and draped with ripped, browning sheets. Around the edges of the room, against the walls were large leather sofa all at least four seats. In an earlier life these sofas may have been a luscious, deep green but their colour was faded and dulled by the years and layers of grime. On the walls hung thick, heavy drapes of forest green hiding floor length windows that if opened would have allowed sunlight to dance across the maple dance floor. It was truly a beautiful diminished by time's brutal nature.

Loki drew back a drape and lent against the window's frame. "What shall I do with her?" he asked himself out loud. _The Midgardian has no new knowledge of SHIELD, in fact she has known of them at all. She was useless, so surely I should just kill her._ Loki thought to himself. However some part of him could not let that happen. _Maybe it's loneliness? _ He suggested to himself. _No I'm use to that by now, I've been alone since Thor was named successor. Maybe it's pity? No pity was for the weak hearted, he could never pity anyone. It can't be?! Could it be? Was it want?_ Loki pushed off the window frame and stormed into the middle of the room. "No it can't be." He said trying to convince himself against what he knew what was in his heart. "I am a god; she is just a measly child of Midgard!" He nearly shouted at himself as he began to pace. _Thor fell to his weakness; I will not allow myself to make his mistake. _Nevertheless something, somewhere deep in his being whispered to him that it was true. Loki let out a cry of frustration.

_Well if she can't go what am I going to do with her? I need an excuse for her to stay, something that won't make me look weak. A maid? Perfect. He had never had to cook himself and the mountain giants weren't much better. It was only logical._

* * *

Satisfied her makeup was the best it could be Charlotte decided to tackle her hair. Looking around for something she could use as a brush turned up nothing so instead Charlotte resorted to running her fingers though it to remove and knots or tangles. Contented that she had done the best she could Charlotte turned to styling, well keeping it out of the way somehow. Wrapping her hair in a bun and using the top of two stalagmites she held in place like chopsticks. As she turned round Charlotte saw the giant approaching the cell. Automatically Charlotte backed away as he entered but remembering her new philosophy she stooped and stood her group. The giant simply walked past her and tied her hands behind her back and Loki entered after him. "Are you scared of me god?" Charlotte asked him. Loki just laughed at her. "Whatever would give you that impression?" He inquired. "Well you only come close to me when my hands are tied or there's a locked door between us." She retorted as the giant went to lift her. Loki raised his hand to stop him.

"She can walk." He said his voice tinged with anger as his form disappeared. Charlotte blinked a few times trying to work out where he had gone before being shoved forward towards the stairs.

Walking up the stairs on her own two feet they seemed to go on forever. They weren't lavish steps just solid stone on that had been cut out of the rock. The stairs tuned back on themselves multiple times so Charlotte had no idea how far down her cell was or which direction she was facing. Finally she reached the top to be welcomed by a blank hallway with one elaborately barred door. The giant pushed the door open with a flick of his hand that looked effortless however Charlotte knew if she had tried it would have required most of her strength. The duo walked down the corridor only to be greeted, much to Charlotte's dismay, by more stairs. These were only one person wide and were made of a stone closer to marble than anything else. At the top of these stairs was a single white door which lead out onto another corridor though this was much more lavish then the pervious and on the wall hung paintings covered by cloth. This corridor soon widened into a kind of waiting room. The giant left Charlotte to knock on the intricate carved doors made of a dark walnut and accented with gold, a startling contrast to the white walls. Once the giant had knocked he pushed the doors open gently as if they might break in his hands, which she supposed they would, and led Charlotte inside.

The room Charlotte walked into was magnificent, the walls where covered with floor to ceiling windows each with their own alcove. Every accent and motif was coated with gold leaf which, against the white walls, made the room look even more impressive. The dark walnut floor, despite not having been cleaned or polished properly for years, seemed gleamed, throwing the light from the crack in the luxurious heavy drapes around the room. In the centre of the ceiling hung a crystal chandler in the shape of a tear drop that, when filled with candles, would glow creating the perfect atmosphere for a romantic ball. _This would have been such a magnificent ballroom once,_ Charlotte thought to herself admiring the room.

"Do you know why I've summoned you?" a voice asked dragging her back to the moment in hand. Charlotte spotted the owner of voice standing by the window. She hadn't spotted him immediately as his passion for dark clothes caused him to blend into with the drapes "If you're going to kill me will get on and do it all ready. I am done being the weak and pathetic person I was, so if you are expecting me to beg you will be highly disappointed." She said straightening up ready to except whatever was coming for her. Loki smiled to himself; she definitely had spirit he couldn't deny that. "I'm not going to kill you but thank you for the emotional speech." He said turning round to face her "I have to admit it did cross my mind and it probably would be quicker and easier however I feel you may still be of some use to me." Loki nodded at the giant who unbound Charlotte's hands. "Feel free to run if you want, you won't get far but it would save me the trouble of killing you myself." Charlotte smiled to herself "Is that a threat or challenge?" she asked. Loki took no notice of this taunt and carried on. "However if you wish not to die, you can stay her in the role of my servant catering to my ever whim." Charlotte shifted slightly but didn't move "Well in that case, the giant will show you to your room and then once you have changed I will be requiring a breakfast."

Charlotte was pushed out of the room and down another decadent corridor. _Once upon a time this building must have been a grand palace _Charlotte thought to herself as she admired the painted ceiling and elegant gold and crystal chandelier. What secrets did the ceiling hold, what things had the painter hidden in the painting? Charlotte almost tripped over her feet as when she spotted a cherub giving her the finger. "What is this place?" she asked and the giant replied by shoving her forward. After about a minute the hallway opened up into a grand foyer with an elegant, two story high, Imperial staircase carpeted in thick scarlet red velvet dulled by a thick layer of dust undisturbed, but for the single trail of footprints in the middle belonging, Charlotte suspected to Loki. The railings were elegantly carved and once again covered with gold which shined through the dust. When Charlotte reached the half-landing she took the stairs on her left.

At the top of the stars Charlotte looked out over the balcony from this view point she could see the entire foyer, the crystal chandelier and the giant climbing some more solid looking stairs. From this perspective the entrance hall looked like the Russian palace she had visited as teenager on a school trip. In her mind Charlotte imagined herself as a Russian princess looking down at the guests as they arrived in their expensive ball gowns, myriad of colours, their extravagant jewels glinting in the candle light. Suddenly the giant was at her side and Charlotte received a rather had shove indicating for her to move on.

The second fall walls were cream this time accented with sort silver gilding and the floor was patterned wood. Along the corridor most of the doors were closed with their handles covered in a layer of undisturbed dust. A few of the doors were open but inside were only a few pieces of furniture covered in dust blankets. Finally the pair reached Charlotte's designated room. The doors themselves look unremarkable the carvings looked much like every set of doors on that hallway except for an elaborate b in the centre of each. Delicately Charlotte opened the door putting as little pressure as possible on the handle for fear of breaking it.

The room that greeted Charlotte was nothing like she had been expecting, instead of a dull, bland room she welcomed by a lavish, elegant room. The walls were all painted a pale blue with gold adornments. From the centre of the cream ceiling hung a gold and glass crown chandelier underneath which was Méridienne chaise lounge covered by a dust cloth. Looking around Charlotte saw other pieces of furniture from a dressing table to four poster bed. Behind her the giant grunted and pushed Charlotte more into the room before leaving. Once she was alone Charlotte closed the door hauled the dust cover off the chaise lounge, which was a beautiful in pale yellow, and collapsed. _I'm never going to leave, _Charlotte mentally told herself _I am stuck in re-run of beauty and the beast only this time the beast could kill belle and nobody would care. _All Charlotte wanted to do was crawl into a ball and cry but she pulled herself up and wiped a single tear from her cheek. Slowly she walked over to one of the two built in wardrobes which were set either side of the doors to a balcony. Inside Charlotte found dresses from all sorts of eras, defiantly nothing for a servant. Closing the doors of the first wardrobe Charlotte turned to the second, inside this one she found a simple empire line black dress with not jewels only basic embroidery, it looked like a morning dress from the later Georgian era.

Charlotte quickly changed and found a pair of brown walking boots of the same era to replace the sandals Loki had provided. In the corner near the dressing table Charlotte spotted a mirror and after removing the dust blanket and giving it a quick wipe down she surveyed her image for the first time in days. Her hair had started to fall out and at some point she had lost a stalagmite. Walking over to the dressing table Charlotte stopped at the window for the first time since arriving she saw the outside world, it was bleak. From this view point she could she what would have once been an attractive garden however now it was just dead. There were bare trees that looked singed, brown grass and what was left of a maze. The water in the fountain was brown as well and filled with leaves, _what happened here?_ Charlotte asked herself. She shuddered slightly and moved onto the table. Removing the dust blankets revealed delicate coloured bottles with smelly liquids presumably perfumes, a jewellery box, various boxes full of makeup and a hairbrush. Freeing her hair from the remaining stalagmite Charlotte ran the hairbrush through it with more force than usual. Discovering some hairpins Charlotte pinned her hair in a slight elaborate bun, sprayed herself with the nicest smelling perfume and left the room in search of the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been super busy with exams and everything, I sometimes wonder why I took A level. ANYWAY I would like to once again thank everyone for posting reviews, they are a great confidence bosters. It's great to know other people enjoy what I write, I hope you enjoy my new chapter**

* * *

Calling on all her knowledge of stately homes Charlotte set out in search of the kitchen. "Usually the kitchen is below the house with the servants' quarters" Charlotte said to herself as she walked out of her room and turned left. Walking along the corridor alone Charlotte truly appreciated the detail in the surroundings. Each set of doors had their own letter and unique carvings however none looked like a door for servants. She had almost reached the stairs again when Charlotte lent against the wall. "This is hopeless, I'm never going to find the kitchen" she said standing up and kicking the wall. Suddenly Charlotte heard a click and the section of the wall she had kicked moved backwards slightly. "Of cause," she said hitting herself on the forehead "servants weren't supposed to been seen so neither should their door. I've probably passed loads without realising." Pushing the fake wall more revealed a spiralling staircase leading under the house. Slowly Charlotte entered the landing area as the door closed behind her plunging her into darkness. Now Charlotte had no fear of the dark but suddenly in this strange place she felt as if all she wanted to do was get into some light. 

Charlotte sprinted down the three flights of the stairs reaching a door at the base, she gently pressed the door but it did not move. Panic rising inside her Charlotte leaned all her weight on in until suddenly the door opened causing her to fall forward onto the floor, pain shooting through her knees and hands as they collided with a solid stone floor. Charlotte winced in pain as she stood up only to hear a laugh from across the room. Brushing herself off Charlotte turned to face the owner of the voice who turned out to be none other than Loki. He was sitting on a chair at the large table in the middle of the room which, judging from the condition, had been used for preparing food. Loki had his back to the large black stove and the light from the deep high up windows was casting an eerier glow making it look almost as if Loki himself produced the light. "Do you not have somewhere better to be then in the kitchen watching me injuring myself?" Charlotte asked driskly as she began opening cupboards, her back to him. Loki smirked, "Not currently, and I find your pain highly amusing." Causing Charlotte to sigh. "What are you God of anyway?" she asked opening another practically empty "The empty cupboard? There is nothing in here that remotely resembles breakfast food, unless you eat pickled onions in the morning." Charlotte said turning round to face him, a sarcastic tone present in her voice. Once again Loki simply smiled "Watch your tone, I am still a God with your life in my hands" He said standing up "and anyway I'm not hungry anyway, I just wanted to see if you were as useless as the other Midgardians I have met." Loki went to leave via another door that led into the kitchen just as Charlotte ran after him and grabbed him by the arm. "How dare you! After everything you are just toying with me, I am person not a play thing." She shouted at him. Within seconds of the last word leaving her mouth Loki's hand was on her throat and he had pushed her into the table. "Do not think that because I let you live you are any more than you are, you are prisoner and servant no more, you scum, below everything. Never, NEVER speak to me like that again or I will hurt you in every way you fear and only when you beg for death will I give it to you." He said with such venom in his voice Charlotte could almost taste it. Loki's eyes bored into her so she was truly and completely terrified. She tried to swallow but Loki's grip was too tight and she was too paralysed with fear to try and escape his hold. 

Something flashed across Loki's eyes almost like realisation at what he was doing, slowly his grip loosened and he stepped away his gaze hardening. "I will have some food brought in," he said turning away "until then I want every room in this house cleaned and returned to its original grandeur." Charlotte was just stunned, there had to be 150 plus rooms in the house. "Are you actually crazy? There has to be 150 plus rooms" Charlotte asked truly stunned. "Actually it's closer to 250 if you include the servants' quarters and I want everyone cleaned." He stated over his shoulder as he went to leave. He reached the door before he stopped "Start with the dining rooms, I need somewhere to eat." He ordered then turned on his heal and left leaving Charlotte stood in the kitchen. Sighing Charlotte grabbed an OK looking apple from one of the cupboards and began looking for some cleaning supplies. It took her a while; the first room she entered appeared to a ladies sitting room, probably the housekeeper's, then she found a boot room, the butler's pantry and then finally a cupboard full of cleaning supplies. Burdening herself with all the things she would need and could carry Charlotte headed back up the dark staircase. 

After the first flight of stairs Charlotte came to a simple door, she groped around in the dark for a while before finding the door handle and opening the door to reveal a green room that must have been a ladies drawing room or something similar. At the far end of the room, on the left wall there was another door of the same French styles as the rest of the room. This door led the reception room which allowed Charlotte to get some of her bearings. From here Charlotte took a door to her right which was made of dark wood panelling. This led into a dining room and Charlotte mental congratulated herself on finding a dining room first time. The room was relatively modest with a central table made of mahogany that looked like it seated maybe twelve meaning there must have been either a bigger dining room or a larger table that fitted in the room. The main part of the walls were an off cream wallpaper with a simple traditional design while the lower quarter was panelled in elegantly carved dark wood, a sort of milk chocolate colour. All over the walls were cloths presumable protecting paintings. Set in the wall, on which was the door, there was fire place covered by a cloth also and around the room there was various pieces of furniture. The floor was a dark wood the same colour as the panelling though the majority was covered by a large Persian style rug. 

Placing the cleaning products on the floor by the fire place Charlotte began going around the room removing the cloths from the furniture and painting. Revealing the paintings was weird some looked off, human but they had odd shaped ears or funny coloured eyes, many of them were wearing clothes period outfits so Charlotte presumed they were previous owners of the house. There was a particularly large one of a man on a horse like creature he looked of high status possible royal but she couldn't be sure. Once all the cloths where removed, folded and placed in a corner of the room Charlotte set about cleaning. She started dusting the frames and furniture then moved onto the floors. Charlotte was just lying out a dust cloth on the floor so she could start on the fire place when Loki walked in. She looked up as he entered the room but he didn't acknowledge her instead he sat in a chair across the room from her. When he said nothing Charlotte just carried on, she was already tired of her capture today and it wasn't even lunch time, or maybe lunch time had already gone, Charlotte's grasp of time was pretty screwed recently. As she carried on trying to clean out the fire place Charlotte became ever more aware that Loki was just staring at her. Soon she could no longer take it and she whipped her head round to face him. "Yes?" she asked her voice tainted with frustration. Loki just kept staring at her, studying her like she was a zoo animal. "What must it be like to not expect any better than to spend your life in service?" he enquired. Charlotte wasn't really sure if he was asking her or just thinking out loud so once again she tried to ignore him. She had her head physically in the chimney when he spoke again. "What is it like to not have to have no responsibilities?" he mused his voice almost dreamy. 

At this point Charlotte pulled a nest from the chimney causing soot to fall, covering her and inducing a coughing fit in the process. Sitting back Charlotte brushed some of the ash off. "You think I don't have any responsibilities?" she asked genuinely curious. Loki just stared at her blankly "Yes, I was raised with the belief that one day I might rule in my father's place, that I would be responsible for worlds. You on the other hand were raised to serve those higher than you and not ask." He replied believing his words were the absolute truth. Charlotte just stared at him, where had this man, sorry God, come from. "Where are you from, I was never raised with that belief, I have responsibilities. I was raised to do what I wanted and with the belief I could achieve anything." She retorted turning to face him. Loki looked puzzled; she didn't look like royalty or of any importance but what she said would not be taught to a serving girl. "I am from Asgard; my father was the All Father, King Odin of Asgard. You speak of ideals that would be taught to a woman of noble birth not a merger inhabitant of Midgard." He stated. Charlotte truly did not know what to make of this Loki, he spoke of places she had never heard of and part of her thought he was mad but then he seemed so adamant she wondered if he was telling the truth. "So you're a prince. Why aren't you in Asgard the?" she asked genuinely curious. Loki's face hardened and he got up to leave the room. "Because my father favoured another…" He replied leaving the room. Charlotte felt sorry for Loki but still unsure so she returned to the fireplace and pushed Loki out of her mind. 

Once Charlotte had finished in the dining room she returned to the servant's quarters, her stomach had begun to grumble and she needed food. It must have now been about dinner time and all she had eaten today was an apple. Searching the kitchen again she found some large potatoes, perfect for making baked potatoes. Charlotte started up the oven while she used the sink to wash her face and arms. Selecting two of the largest potatoes she placed them in the oven and went in search of a change of clothes. In one of the cupboards in the hall she found a grey stripped dress with pre-rolled sleeves, clearly the dress was designed for a maid. A further search of the cupboard revelled a pinafore apron to among many other sizes of dresses and black, more formal outfits clearly designed for evening service. Changing into a grey dress and pinafore apron Charlotte returned to the kitchen. The potatoes where almost done so she found some cheeses, cut off the mouldy bits and grated it. Finding two plates Charlotte got one of potatoes out of the oven, cut it open, sprinkled it with cheese and took it up to the dining room, grabbing cutlery before she left. 

Once Charlotte reached the dining room she found Loki had returned and was sat at the table. She placed the plate in front of him along with the cutlery and turned to leave. When Loki spoke, "What is this?" He demanded. Charlotte turned and looked at him curiously. "A baked potato." She replied simply, like he was an idiot for not knowing what it was. Loki studied it before speaking again. "Where is the meat?" he asked almost appalled he not been served correctly. "How do you expect me to serve you meat when there is none?" Charlotte asked "The kitchen is bare so this is it." And with that she turned on her heel and left. Once back in the kitchen Charlotte eat her own potato and placed her plate in the sink before going back to the dining room to retrieve Loki's plate. When she reached the room he was gone and his plate was empty. Smiling to herself she returned to the servant's quarters where she washed up the plates and placed them to dry. 

Deciding she was done for day Charlotte began making her way back to her bedroom for a bath and bed. However once she reached the first floor she thought she should probably tell Loki she was going to bed. She searched the ground floor but he was nowhere to be found. Returning back again to the first floor she began searching the bedrooms. After several empty rooms Charlotte reached a room with an M carved into the door, she knocked gently but when no one replied she pushed the door open. This was clearly Loki's room and it was also clearly the master. The room was furnished in deep greens and golds. The walls were half papered in a deep emerald green and half panelled in dark wood. The floor was a dark wood, the same as the panelling. In the middle of the floor was a crisp white rug. Next to the door was four poster bed made of another dark wood with emerald green, silk curtains. The bed clothes looked thick, they were green but the pattern on them was accented with gold and black and where a mess. The wall opposite the bed had two large windows but each had their own window seats. Between the two was a dressing table which had not been touched. At the foot of the bed was a sofa in green but accented with gold. Next to it was a dark leather chair that looked worn. The room was intense but at the same time had an intimate, sexy feel. 

Just as Charlotte was about to leave a door on the left wall open and Loki walked in wearing black silk pyjama bottoms. He hadn't noticed her so Charlotte coughed to alert him to her presence. "I am going to retire for the night, it there anything else you require?" she asked. Loki looked at her and shook his head. "No, there is nothing else I need." He said as he walked over to the bed. "Goodnight Loki." Charlotte said as she dropped a curtsy causing, Loki to smirk slightly, and left. Once outside Charlotte actually face palmed. "Why did I curtsy?" she asked herself. Shaking her head she made her way back to her room. 

Charlotte reached her room when she realised she was in the room next door to Loki. Shaking that thought from her head she went straight to her en-suite and it took her breath away. The floor was solid white marble and the walls were painted a baby blue. In the middle of the room was a claw foot bath behind which was a large white marble fire place. In the bay window was another dressing table made of Hickory wood covered in small bottles of various colours. In the corner was a toilet with a sink next to it. Taking some towels from a cupboard Charlotte began running a bath adding a citrus smelling liquid from the dressing table. Once the bath was full Charlotte undressed and climbed in feeling her muscles relax in the warm water and bubbles. Charlotte washed her hair and as she scrubbed all the soot away she felt the horrors of her recent days washing away as well. Once she was thoroughly relaxed and satisfied she climbed out of the bath, towelled off, found a simple silk nightgown and climbed into her bed. Her head had barely hit the pillow before she fell into a deep sleep. 

* * *

Loki smirked when Charlotte curtsied as she left the room. She certainly was an odd one, one moment she spoke with air and grace of lady and another moment she spoke like commoner. Slowly he climbed into his bed. Part of him wanted to explore Charlotte's ideas and opinions more while another part of him saw it as wrong, he was superior, and he should not waste his time on someone like her. However she fascinated him, he saw himself in her, the world had treated hr unfairly, that was clear, he got the impression she just wanted to be seen as their equal and accepted by them. Maybe with time she could become useful, maybe he could use her to get back at Thor and his precious Earth. "Maybe," he said to himself as he fell asleep.


End file.
